Atsumaru
by happydemonhobo
Summary: Complete:Sequel to Seikatsu and King Enma's Kishi: Kurama's decision to get with Hiei keeps changing and an old enemy's not making it any easier. Kurama & Hiei.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to the creator and such…..

Summary: Picks up after **King Enma's Kishi: **Kurama and Hiei decide if they want to get together, but even if they decide to. An enemy may not let them.

Rated **M **

**Atsumaru**

**Chapter 1: A Gathering and a Story**

"Come on…tell us. How do you know what we'll think? Yusuke asked again, for what seemed like the twelfth time in the last half hour. "They might find it boring, but I'm up for a good bedtime story."

The said "they" consisted of Yusuke and his best friends Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They were sitting on cushions on the floor around a low round table at Genkai's temple, having tea with the master and house guest Yukina.

This time the group had gotten together to wait for their 'boss' Koenma, who was apparently running late.

Kurama placed his cup of tea down, saying. "Yusuke, as I said before, I acquired the chess piece and it is a very boring story. I could tell you many others that…" He was cut off by the sound of the shoji door sliding open and Koenma stepping in, followed by Botan.

"Actually Kurama, I wouldn't mind hearing it myself." Koenma, in his teenage form, said. Walking over to take a seat on a cushion next to the table and accepting a cup of tea from Yukina with a smile around his pacifier.

Botan also took a seat and a cup of tea before saying. "Do tell, no matter how boring, it's still an adventure about the famous Youko, legendary thief."

"Yes, my father found it hard to believe that the great Youko didn't steal it and that it just happened to come into his possession." The demi-god said, giving the red head a look over the rim of his cup before taking a sip.

Kurama, having seen that look many times before, knew he was going to have to tell the story that he'd been dodging for a little less than two weeks. He kept telling himself it should have been an easy mission to retrieve that blasted chess piece. But it had nearly cost him his life, leaving the others to come and rescue him.

"Even back in my rebellious days when I thought I was invincible, I would never have thought to break into King Enma's private quarters. If I had, I would have taken the whole set, it would have been worthless just to take one piece and besides, I could not afford, at that time, to go to prison." Kurama said looking to Koenma. "Your prisons can be so boring."

"Hey…Youko spent time in the Reikai prison?" Kuwabara asked.

"How awful." Yukina said, placing her hand to her chest.

Hiei smirked. "Knowing Youko, he spent the time grooming his tail." Everyone in the room knew the fox was vain when it came to his appearance and that the trait seemed to have passed on to his ningen form.

The red head looked over at the fire demon and stuck his tongue out.

"Youko had been in Reikai prisons off and on for years. Well, until he crossed over to the Ningenkai and then Kurama himself was in one for a brief time after the theft of the three sacred items." Koenma informed. "But we all know about that. So tell us the story Kurama."

Kurama decided to tell it just like it was for there was no sense trying to hide what was going on in his life at the time he met Komori. He considered everyone in the room a friend and didn't he owe it to them for saving his life? "Well, as Koenma said." He finally started. "The chess piece was taken over two hundred years ago. I had apparently lost track of weeks, if not months, before Komori came into my territory."

The others got real quite as the fox began telling the story. They didn't know much about the great Youko thief and Kurama was never one to tell them much about his previous, or even present, life.

"Just a minute…did you say Komori?" Koenma asked, putting down his cup and sitting up straighter.

"Yes." Kurama answered, looking over.

"Komori, he was a human/bat demon correct?" Koenma continued when he received a nod from the red head. "He was a personal servant of my father, it was just after the theft that my father had him and everyone else fired because he blamed all the servants for allowing someone to get in and steal it. Are you telling me Komori had the chess piece? I didn't think he had the brains." The last part was said under his breath.

"Apparently." Kurama shrugged. "Like I was saying, I was at my lair in the Mori no Hitei forest. It was after Kuronue's death and I was…for the lack of a better term, sulking. Kuronue and I were close. I had not had such a close partner in hundreds of years. After the problems of keeping track of a large band of worthless thugs and keeping in eye on Yomi, who ended up being a traitor, I went on my own for years until I ran into Kuronue. I think my lack of companionship is what drew me to him, that and he was just as much of a recluse as I was at the time. We needed each other." The red head's voice had gotten soft at the memories of his friend. He took a sip of tea as the others watched and waited.

Yusuke was getting ready to tell the fox that he didn't have to continue when Kurama started speaking.

"Sorry, I was losing track of the story." He apologized. "After a few weeks of me sitting there and not doing anything and I mean anything. No baths, grooming, eating, sleeping, or for that matter doing any thieving, a human/bat demon came into my territory. I did not have a care at the time, nor the motivation to kill anyone, so I let him stay. He started out by making me eat, after which he introduced himself and we started talking. Again, I thought I felt like I needed a companion and he was a good helper, cleaning and taking care of all my possessions. After about a week or so, he said, he wanted to give me something as a show of friendship, which was when he gave me the chess piece. I did not really care, I knew it was worth something for the gold itself and the emeralds, but without the whole set, I had no real hope of selling, pawning or trading it. I did not even ask where he got it. I just put it in a box in the cave and forgot about it. Over the next several months, Komori started trying to become my apprentice and it was getting annoying. He wanted to go on heists and for me to teach him the art of stealing. I started leaving and not coming back for months on end, but I let him live because like I said, he was a good worker, even though he was not the brightest demon. I told him I would be having acquaintances drop by from time to time while I was gone and to not kill anyone. I thought that if he did not attack anyone that he might just get himself killed. However each time I came back, there he would be, bowing and calling me his 'Great Lord.' Until the day I did not come back at all. That being the day I so called 'died' and came here to Ningenkai." Kurama finished, looking somber as he looked around to see everyone's reactions.

"Wow…you were right, that was kind of boring." Kuwabara said and ended up receiving a whack to the side of his head from Yusuke.

"Blockhead…that wasn't nice." Yusuke scolded and hit him again.

"Oh that was sad…I mean about the death of your friend." Yukina said.

"So…to think…he survived all that time, protecting your treasures in the hopes that you would return." Genkai stated.

"I guess so. I had not been back in over a hundred years." The red head said.

"That's a long time don't you think? I mean I would have left by then." Yusuke commented.

"Hn…fool. Demons don't worry about time. A hundred years is nothing." Hiei scoffed.

"He's right Yusuke." Koenma said "You have the Mazaku blood running through you now. You'll be living a lot longer and it is hard to keep track of hundreds of years."

The raven haired lowered his head, muttering. "Don't remind me." It had been hard for him to accept when he first found out that he would be living longer than some people he cared about, namely Keiko.

Kurama continued. "I was really surprised to see him alive. And I know what you are going to ask. How was it he was able to attack me, correct?" Looking around the room and seeing the nods from everyone, he answered. "He was lucky, I guess. I honestly did not think anyone would be there and I knew that after the tournaments, the rumors of me being alive might just keep others from claiming my territories, so I just walked in. I will admit I was distracted." The red head gave a quick look to the fire demon across from him. It didn't go unnoticed by the others. "He did attack me from behind and I was so out of it, I was lucky to make it to the cave. I guess it was not my day." He shrugged. "That and the fact he obviously did not listen to me when I told him not to attack anyone."

"So why didn't you just kill him earlier, I mean, you said he was becoming annoying?" Botan asked.

"I really do not know." Kurama said in ponder, picking up his tea and taking a sip. He looked to Koenma. "Was there a reason you wanted to see us?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yes." He said. "I just wanted to say 'thank you' again for finding the chess piece and for revealing the location of one of your hideouts. I would never have put you in that situation to give up your hideout, but if you wish to give me more, I'm sure more people will be happy to get their items back. And last but not least, I also want to 'thank you' for staying with the team for as long as needed." Koenma looked at the others, seeing their smiles at the news that the spirit fox was staying with them.

"I can not give away any more of Youko's hideout locations just yet." Kurama said.

"Why, I mean you said that you might as well give them up since you weren't going back to the Makai for a long time." Yusuke said.

"Yes, I did say that." Kurama said, looking at the raven haired. "But it is a lot more complicated than that. Because Komori was there, Youko had to disable the traps he usually had around the area. There were only two people who knew how to get around all the traps set at each location and one is deceased. I will need to go back and let Youko disable them before anyone makes a foolish mistake." He replied, finishing his tea and standing up. "If you will excuse me, I need to go, it is getting late and I have work tomorrow." Looking again to Koenma, he asked. "Was there anything else?"

"For what it's worth, I am sorry for the loss of your friends and I never meant for you to get hurt over something that's, in a way, worthless." Koenma said, meaning every word.

"I know." Kurama said, bowing his head in acceptance of the apology. "It was not your fault for my stupidity. Genkai, Yukina, 'thank you' for the tea." The red head bowed to the ladies. "Good night everyone, I will see myself out."

Just a few minutes later Hiei got up and left without saying a word. No one thought anything of it, as he left like that all the time.

"I didn't mean to make fox boy upset." Yusuke said, looking to Koenma.

"It was just as much my fault as any, Yusuke." He replied.

a)a)a)a)

Just outside, a cloak figure was watching the red head make his way to a side gate on the temple grounds. He watched as the red head placed his hands on the gate, pause and take a deep breath before opening the gate and walking through. Hiei then leaped to the tree closest to the wall as Kurama made sure the gate was shut before heading to his apartment.

The fire demon didn't try to hide himself has he followed Kurama back to the apartment and sure enough, when he arrived, the front door was wide open. He stood there and watched as the red head put papers back into a briefcase that was on the truck in the living room.

"Will you be staying here tonight?" Kurama asked, not even looking up from the papers.

"Yes, unless you want to be alone?" Hiei replied, walking in and shutting the door.

"No, that is fine." The red head said with a shake of his head. "I will see you in the morning then. Goodnight." He placed the briefcase next to the door and made sure the door was locked before heading upstairs.

Hiei muttered a "goodnight" and went to the couch, arranging the pillow and blanket that had been there for the past two weeks.

End Chapter 1

_**Atsumaru**_ - meaning - _get-together_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pondering and Another Day, Another Threat**

When morning came, Hiei watched Kurama make a quick breakfast for both of them before leaving. This left the fire demon alone again for the day. It seemed that the days Kurama worked, he had off and vise versa. Walking into the living room, he sat down and began going over the past two weeks from the night that he'd came back, to staying in the apartment. He'd not seen the fox in two months and then the group had been called to go save him. After doing that and returning the chess piece, Kurama asked him if he wanted to come back to the apartment with him. But, when they got here, they didn't talk about much because the fox was tired and it was late. Kurama did say 'thank you' several times before going upstairs and taking a shower. He then came down with a blanket and pillow, saying 'goodnight' as he went back upstairs.

The following morning, Kurama was making a late breakfast because they had both slept in. Hiei was going to start talking, but Botan came by and interrupted, saying Kurama was being summoned to the Reikai. They agreed to meet in the park later, leaving Hiei to finish his breakfast alone.

By the time they talked in the park and Kurama told him everything Enma had said, the fire demon was confused, sad and upset. He had asked the red head. "What do you plan to do?" The replay shocked him.

"_My life is not as complicated now that I am living on my own and working part time has helped a lot in giving me time for missions." Kurama said. "I still feel obligated to Yusuke for everything he has done and to Koenma for sparing me, but I will admit…my priorities have shifted and I have a partner to consider. I do not see anything changing just yet." With that, he placed a hand on Hiei's cheek, keeping eye contact. "If you know what I mean?" He smirked._

Hiei thought he knew what Kurama meant and tried to change the subject, but then needed to leave to check on Yukina. He told the fox he would meet him back at his place, giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

Now his thoughts were up to them being back in the apartment that night and the conversation they'd had. He flat out asked Kurama what he meant and the answer was as followed.

"Hiei, you know what I meant. My first priority is to be your partner, then we can start working on our friendship and maybe, after all of that, we can figure out what we mean to each other." Kurama leaned over and kissed the fire demon on the lips. "That is for the one you gave me earlier."

They talked some more about little things before it was time for bed. Kurama went upstairs leaving Hiei on the couch. Since he wasn't asked to come upstairs, he slept on the couch. And that's the way it has been off and on for the past two weeks. The only time Hiei didn't sleep on the couch was when he was sleeping outside in a tree at Genkai's temple or working the nightshift on patrol.

They would sit some evenings snuggling on the couch, watching TV, but nothing more ever happened. Kurama always seemed to be nervous and a bit scared. When asked, he would say "nothing is the matter". When pushed, he would just say that he was thinking about a deadline at work or something. Hiei sighed, 'something was still going on with the fox and he was going to find out come hell or high water.'

What Hiei didn't know was that Kurama was receiving messages from the Makai, making him very worried about the fire demon's life and the mistake, he thought, he had made.

a)a)a)a)

Kurama was just starting the walk to his car, after getting to leave early for finishing his work, and thought it would be a good day for him and Hiei to go to the park. He'd been thinking he should tell the fire demon about the messages, well, threats really. However you wanted to take them. They have been appearing almost every day he was at work for the past two weeks, starting the morning after Hiei had spent his second night. The red head knew Hiei would brush them off, saying 'Let him try', but Kurama wasn't so sure. Before anything could happen, he was willing to walk away like before. He would somehow make Hiei mad at him, get him to leave and go back to the Makai. It would break his heart, but if it saved the fire demon's life, then he was willing to do anything. Well almost anything, he was still not going to become Yomi's heir.

As Kurama got closer to the car, the familiar feeling was there again. It was the same one as before, that feeling of being watched. He could never sense their youki, but he could always smell them. A cloaked figure, not much taller than the red head, came from behind a tree and presented a 'spirit of words' sphere. This would be the sixth one in the past two weeks. The first time the red head had seen one was when he was being summoned back to the Makai to help Yomi a little over three years ago.

The sphere floated over to him and the figure disappeared, not even waiting for a reply. Kurama had tried to return a warning of his own several times, but was ignored, so he just stopped saying anything. He also thought about ignoring the spheres, but decided it would be wise to keep up on the threats, just to be ready for an attack, should one be announced.

Placing the sphere in the car, he started driving to the place where he viewed all the others. That place, under the subway bridge, where he had received the first one.

Making sure no one was following, he walked briskly to the familiar spot and broke the sphere, taking a seat on the nearby crate. The image of Yomi formed out of the mist and he began listening as the Lord spoke the same old message, again.

"Hello Kurama, I hope I'm not disturbing you too much with these things…I do wish you would just come back. We could talk about things in a more comfortable setting."

But then this message changed. "Well, I won't bore you anymore, with my hopes and wishes. I'll get to the point, for what you have done to me and the fact that you are not going to follow my wishes." He smiled. "Your little forbidden lover is going to suffer. He's been staying at your place, correct? Now I know you're thinking you have taken care of all my spies. I'll admit…I didn't think your human form had it in him to just kill without cause, but then how has that 'higher degree of discipline' been going in controlling Youko?" Yomi mused as he smirked, trying to push Youko's buttons. Thank Inari that it was a one way showing because Kurama's eyes had turned gold and his hair had silver streaks in it, not to mention his nails had become longer while gripping the crate.

"Come and see me Kurama, or even better, why don't you Youko? If you do…I promise not to hurt the fire demon bastard, well…not too much." Yomi finished with a salute before disappearing.

"Damn him to hell." Kurama and Youko muttered as one. Yomi knew that statement would push Youko to the surface. He was mad at the demon Lord, but more at himself for letting it happen. 'Okay, I need to talk to Hiei and see if I can get him to go back to the Makai.' By the time he made it back to his car, he realized it wasn't too late to go to the park.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Evening in the Park and a Not so Surprise Attack**

Hiei was surprised to hear a key in the lock at the front door and more surprised to see Kurama walk in.

"You're home early." He said, putting down the book he was reading. He'd gotten so bored he'd found himself looking through Kurama's small bookcase and found himself enjoying _The Lone Samurai_ and the main character Miyamoto Musashi antics.

"Yes and for that, would you like to go to the park?" Kurama asked, putting down his briefcase next to the door after closing it.

"Are you alright….?" Hiei asked, noticing the insecure look on the red head's face, but before he could say any more, he was cut off.

"Yes." Kurama quickly said with a nod. "Of course, I just thought since we have not been to the park in awhile, we could go." Misreading Hiei's look, he quickly added. "That is unless you have plans this evening?" He said, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"No I don't." Hiei said, wondering what was up.

"Good." Kurama said. "I will go change and be down in a minute." He jogged upstairs and Hiei heard various noises before the red head came jogging back down wearing a deep violet shirt, tucked into a pair of blue jeans, with matching deep purple (almost black) loafers. "Ready." He said, going over to a small coat closet and grabbing a jean jacket.

a)a)a)a)

They arrived at the park as the temperature was cooling for the evening. The two soon found themselves sitting at their favorite bench, which was hidden among many cherry blossom trees.

Enjoying the silence, they didn't saying anything, when Hiei flat out asked. "Kurama, something is wrong with you." This earned him a side ways glance and a raised eyebrow. Hiei continued. "The way you have been acting these past two weeks…I don't know…you seemed happy when you realized I have feelings for you, but then you haven't said or done anything since the kiss that evening." He was trying to explain how he was feeling, but it was made worse by the look on the fox's face. "What?" He finally asked when a small smile was not leaving the red head's face.

"I have never known you to try and explain your feelings, or for that matter, the feelings for someone." Kurama said, leaning over to give the fire demon a kiss on the lips. "Thank you and yes I do need to talk about something…I just do not know where to begin." Looking into what he considered the most beautiful crimson eyes he'd ever seen, he'd let out a deep sigh at what he knew he had to do.

"The beginning would be nice." Hiei said, looking back into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

Kurama sat back composing himself. Hiei could tell though that the red head was scanning the area, looking around the trees, but not focusing on anything in particular.

"We are being watched you know." Kurama said.

Hiei blinked, but trusted Kurama's instincts, that were sometimes better than his own. Red eyes casually scanned the area as he said. "I thought I was sensing someone now and then, but I was never able to find anyone. Who is it, do you know?" He opened his senses, but the source never stayed in one place, making it too hard to track, which meant they were good at not getting caught.

"Someone working for Yomi." The red head began. Seeing Hiei's reaction, he quickly blurred out. "Let me explain…from the beginning and then I will answer your questions." Getting a nod, he continued calmly. "I will start from the last time we talked to each other after the tournament, okay?" Again, he received a nod. "When I met you that evening and told you that I did not feel that way about you…you knew I was lying right?"

Hiei was getting annoyed with the questions, but decided to keep his irritation under control. The fox was obviously trying to explain a problem and he was willing to listen for however long it took, so he only said. "I had hoped you were lying."

Kurama nodded. "The reason why I said that was because, I wanted you to stay in the Makai and not feel like you had to come back with me because of your feelings." He continued on not looking at the fire demon, but at the trees. "When you said you had a chance to become Mukuro's heir, I knew it was a chance for you to stay and be safe."

"Safe? From what?" Hiei interrupted, his eyes going wide at the remark.

"Not from what, from whom." Kurama answered, finally looking at him. "Yomi, I told you the death threat he made towards you."

"Hn…let him try." Hiei huffed, sitting back and folding his arms.

"Hiei this is serious, please listen." Kurama began to ramble. "When I came back here to the Ningenkai, I started working and trying to get on with the life I thought I wanted. The reason why I wanted to quit working for Koenma was because it reminded me of you and I was trying to disassociate myself with anything related to you. But that is not what I am trying to explain. Yomi said if I became his heir he would let you live. I will not, on any terms, become his heir, so I thought cutting all communications with you would be the right thing to do. That way he could not hold you against me."

"And I made it a point to come back." Hiei said softly, pondering all that had been said. A thought came to mind. "Mukuro said Yomi was having his investment watched. He's been having you followed all this time?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurama said softly. "I have been followed ever since I came back. It got to the point where even Youko could not take it and killed many of them. He thought Yomi would get the message and back off." The red head lowered his head in shame, he had let Youko take control long enough to kill and to kill without mercy.

"It was not your fault." Hiei replied, knowing that Kurama himself never liked killing unless it was the last solution. Youko killed for the pure pleasure of killing.

"I finally came to terms with it and try to let it drop and just ignore Yomi's watchers. Staying away from you however was harder because I had to go and make a stupid mistake, which led you to have to rescue me." Kurama said, smiling at the last part.

Hiei couldn't control his anger as he asked. "What's been happening since I've been back and why have you not told me until now?" He was mad at the fox for keeping things that obviously dealt with him, a secret.

Kurama took a deep breath before telling him. "Since the second night you stayed with me, I have been receiving 'spirit of words' spheres from Yomi. Each one saying he knows your back and that the threats are still there. The latest one I received was just before coming home today. He asked me to come and see him so we can work out this so called 'misunderstanding' about me becoming his heir and to talk about you." He had been watching Hiei the whole time he'd talked, seeing the anger and feeling his ki rising, knowing the fire demon was mad.

"Damn him. I will not allow you to go see him." Hiei hissed. "We will take care of this problem together. I will not let him hurt you now that you know my feelings for you." He got his anger and ki under control before looking at the red head and saying. "Let me help you…please?" He then turned his head in shame for saying that last word.

Kurama reached over and lifting Hiei's chin, told him. "You know I will not hold that word against you. But, you must also understand that I will do anything and I mean 'anything' to make sure you are not hurt or killed, even if it means you going back to the Makai and us being apart."

"I won't leave you." Hiei whispered.

Kurama leaned in closer to the fire demon's face, saying softly. "I do not want you to leave either. I thought about it on my way home after listening to Yomi's latest message. I decided that I want you in my life, even if we do not go further than friends, I want you with me." He then placed another kiss on Hiei's lips before getting up and walking away. "I will be back…are you thirsty?" He didn't wait for an answer before disappearing behind the trees.

Just a few minutes later, Kurama retuned with two cone shape paper cups and presented them to Hiei. "Take your pick, blue raspberry or cherry." He said, watching the fire demon's reaction to the cones.

"What is it, it looks like colored ice?" He said taking the red one because he was unsure about the blue one.

"They are snow cones and yes that is what they are. The coloring comes from the flavoring. Mine is blue raspberry and yours is cherry red." Kurama explain and started biting into his, savoring the cool taste. He hadn't realized after all that talking just how dry his throat was.

Hiei also started taking chunks into his mouth and realized that it was quite cold, but refreshing.

"I would slow down. You are liable to get a brain freeze." Kurama said and smiled as Hiei took an even bigger chunk into his mouth.

"Hn. It's not that cold, I'm a fire demon remember?"

"Oh…I know." Kurama smirked.

"And just what does that mean." The fire demon retorted.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kurama mused, bringing the snow cone up to cover is face as he tried, but failed, to keep a small laugh from escaping his lips.

"Oh it's something and you will tell me." Hiei growled.

Kurama stuck his tongue out.

Hiei's eyebrows shot up. "Why is your tongue blue?"

Cocking his head, Kurama just looked at him. "Oh…it is the dye coloring in the flavoring used." He said. "Let me see your tongue."

Hiei paused before sticking his out. "Just as I thought." Kurama smiled when he saw it. "Yours is a lot redder then usual." He had to hide another laugh as Hiei crossed his eyes, trying to look at his tongue.

They were interrupted by a voice coming from behind one of the trees.

"Well, well, look what we have here." A demon said, stepping out from behind the tree. "Yomi will not be pleased to hear that you two are going to stay together and that you honestly think you can try and beat him." The demon was a tall, skinny, blue looking thing. It crossed its arms, leaning back against the tree. Neither one could tell what race it was.

"So you finally let yourself be seen." Kurama said, standing up and tossing his cone in a waste basket beside the bench. He was staying his calm, composed self, showing no fear.

Hiei also stood up and threw away his cone, staying just as calm as the fox.

"I thought I would tell you you're making a mistake in your decision to defy Yomi and that I can not wait to tell him everything I just heard." The demon said.

"What makes you think you will be leaving here alive to tell Yomi anything." Hiei remarked.

"Oh, I know I will because you can not stop me you little runt." The demon growled, uncrossing his arms to show numerous little holes everywhere on his arms and chest.

"Only one person calls me runt and unfortunately I can't kill him, but I can kill you." Hiei said, drawing his sword.

Kurama stated firmly. "Hiei, be careful, you don't know what he can do."

"It won't matter." Hiei said arrogantly. "He'll be dead before then." He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the demon taking off his head in one quick motion.

The holes on the demon's body started secreting liquid, splattering on Hiei's chest before he could step back. The fire demon screamed as the liquid started melting his clothes and burning his skin. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, running over to his fallen friend and trying haphazardly to get the burning clothes off the fire demon. Hiei was trying to get his clothes off himself, but his hands kept getting burned by the fabric. "Hiei stop…let me help." The red head pleaded as he reached into his hair, pulling out two seeds. Turning them into two big leaves that wrapped around each of his hands, he used them as a barrier and started ripping cloth until only the pants remained.

The burns were confined to the chest area, with some drops of the liquid having splattered on the shoulders and lower abdomen and they were bad. At least third degree or worse, if that was possible. Hiei laid there trying to control his breathing and started using energy to heal the wounds.

"We need to get back to the apartment. Can you make it?" Kurama said, helping Hiei get up. He then took off his jean jacket and carefully helped the demon into it. Before leaving the red head called up the grass around the dead demon and both watched as the grass and earth consumed it.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Annoyance and Awkwardness **

Getting back to the apartment was not difficult, just annoying. They had decided to walk to the park instead of taking Kurama's car and that was the first of the annoyances. The second one being, by the time the red head got to his block, Hiei had passed out. This left the red head carrying the fire demon. It had started getting dusk on the walk back and thank Inari for that, less people. Anyone out would just assume a parent was carrying a sleeping child bundled in their parent's coat. The fire demon was heavier than he looked and that made the third annoyance. If he was in his Youko form, there would be no problem carrying the little demon, but his human form, though strong in its own way, did have a problem carrying the weight for such a long distance.

Making it, finally, back to the apartment, Kurama wasted no time in getting the koorime upstairs and into bed, taking off the jean jacket and the rest of Hiei's clothes before setting out to check the demon over head to toe.

Hiei was in a healing sleep, which was good. The burns were scabbed over and showing no signs of infections, even better. But Kurama still thought he could help Hiei heal faster so he ran downstairs to grab some things. Upon returning, he held in his arms a half dozen little bamboo boxes and a mortar. Working quickly, he sat out his supplies and started opening the bamboo boxes. Each contained a different seed and he grabbed one of each, making them grow one at a time until he had six flowers/plants before him. Taking petals, leaves and stems here and there, he grinded the mixture into a paste. Picking up the flower that had the largest center, he broke it open and squeezed the juice into the mixture.

Mixing again, Kurama made his way to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, he started putting the paste on the worst of the burns and what was left he applied to the smaller ones. Hiei would have no trouble with the smaller little splattered areas. It was the one on the chest itself that had the red head worried. Making sure one last time the fire demon was breathing well and seemed to be on no pain, he cleaned up his mess and settled down with his back against the wall next to the door. It was going to be a long night.

a)a)a)a)

Morning broke and Hiei woke feeling like he had been racked over the coals. Focusing his eyes, he looked at his chest and remembered, in a way, he had been over those coals. His chest was a little puffy and pink, but otherwise you couldn't tell just how bad the damage had been. He thanked the gods for being a fast healer. A smell came to his senses and he looked to his chest again where he saw a pale green residue, smelling of herbs, on the burned area. Red eyes looked around the room until they came upon the red head against the wall, sitting with his legs bent up, arms resting on his knees, head down.

"I'm I alive?" Hiei said in an attempt to see if the fox was awake.

"You are talking, are you not?" Kurama replied, raising his head.

"With the way you look, are you sure you are?" Hiei asked, seeing the tired look in the red head's green eyes.

"Yes, I am alive." Kurama said, showing a small smile at the joke. To Hiei's eyes he probably looked like death warmed over, having stayed up all night in case the fire demon needed anything or cried out for some reason.

"This reminds me of the first time we met." Hiei said

"You mean the first time I saved your life?" Kurama stated, getting up and coming over to the side of the bed.

"Hey, I paid you back and you didn't have to save me last night, I could have healed myself just fine thank you." Hiei scoffed.

"I dragged your sorry butt back here, so I think you owe me again." Kurama countered.

"I just saved your butt not more then two weeks ago fox." Hiei reminded.

"For not leaving you out for the wolves, you owe me again." Kurama informed.

"Damn." Hiei muttered.

Kurama said in his command voice. "Now seriously, how do you feel, are you hungry, are you in pain?"

"Seriously…fine, yes and no." Hiei answered back in his smart-ass voice.

"Hiei." Kurama huffed, setting his face in annoyance.

Hiei sighed. "I'm fine fox. I've had worse." He said, remembering the Dark Tournament and the severe burn he'd gotten on his arm trying to control the dragon.

"That was stupid you know." Kurama said with sadness before flopping down on the bed.

"I've also done stupider things." Hiei said, rolling his eyes.

"Hiei, I am serious. You could have gotten yourself killed and that is what Yomi wants." Kurama said, his voice beginning to crack.

"Come here." Hiei whispered sitting up and pulling the red head to him in a hug. "I'm sorry, that was stupid and I've told you before, Yomi or whoever else he sends, won't kill me." He began kissing the red head on the lips. "I'm sorry." He kept saying between them.

Kurama broke and started kissing back. Things were heating up and the red head pushed the fire demon back until he was straddling the small figure and forcing the kisses. Hiei let out a gasp at the move making the red head pull back. Quickly getting up on his heals, green eyes noticed the pain on Hiei's face and was immediately worried.

"I am sorry, did I hurt you?" Kurama asked.

"No, the area is just tender to the touch." Hiei hissed and scooted himself up until he was resting against the headboard. Seeing the look in those green eyes and the forcefulness of the kiss, he decided to break the tension. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted me."

The red head quickly looked down and got off the bed. Walking to the door, he said. "I will go and get you something to eat." And then left the room, leaving Hiei with his foot in his mouth.

a)a)a)a)

Kurama returned a little while later with some soup and sandwiches on a tray. Hiei didn't say anything as the red head placed the tray on his lap before taking one of the bowls and small plates for himself and walking over to the other side of the bed.

Placing the bowl on the nightstand, Kurama made himself comfortable on the bed. "I am sorry I do not have any leftover takeout. I hope this will do?" He said, not looking over while digging into his sandwich.

"It's fine." Hiei replied, starting on his soup.

They ate in silence, but when Kurama returned from taking down the dishes, Hiei was dressed and sitting on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind, I looked in your closet and found some of my clothes. Thanks for keeping them." The fire demon said.

"Hiei, I…" Kurama didn't get to finish.

"It's okay." Hiei said, not looking at him. "I should not have said that. We don't even have to talk about it. I'll go stay at Genkai's for a few days." He got up and grabbed his sword that had been placed on the window sill.

"No…please stay." Kurama whispered, lowering his head, he continued. "We need to talk more."

Hiei barely heard the last part, but said. "Okay." Before placing his sword back on the window sill.

a)a)a)a)

The black haired followed the red head back downstairs and watched as he took the little bamboo boxes and put them back in the trunk, which was used as a coffee table.

"That's a neat place to keep your seeds." Hiei remarked as Kurama took a tray holding a blanket and put it on top before closing the trunk.

"Thanks, ever since we went to the Dark Tournament, I have been collecting different seeds from everywhere I have been. I have so many now I needed a place to keep them organized." The red head said.

Hiei came around to sit on the couch behind Kurama who was still on his knees in front of the trunk. Pulling the fox to him, he started running his hands through the thick red locks. Kurama moaned, leaning his head back further and closing his eyes.

"You wanted to talk some more?" Hiei said

Kurama opened his eyes and got up, going over to the other end of the couch.

"You didn't have to move." Hiei said with disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry, but what I have to tell you might make you upset." Kurama started. This was not going to be easy.

"You can tell me anything. I don't understand why you can't talk to me anymore. You use to thank me for being the only one around you could talk to." Hiei said, sitting back and turning to face the red head.

"That was before we knew we had feelings for each other. That does make things different. In the Makai demons do not care who they are with, either female/male, female/female/ or male/male, but here in the Ningenkai, the last two pairings are not that well accepted." Kurama stated.

"Who care what these stupid ningens think." Hiei snorted.

"Will you please listen?" Kurama voice rose. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only when he was sure he had the fire demon's attention did he continue. "This is awkward for me. Youko has never told anyone about his love life and neither have I for that matter. Youko never had an intimate relationship with Yomi. Inari knows Yomi wanted one, but Youko managed to put him off. When he met Kuronue, things went great and they had a wonderful intimate relation. Now Youko did have female companions off and on his whole life, those legends where true. But he mostly found he had a better connection with men. Ever since I was born into this ningen body, my feelings have been very confusing. Are you following so far?"

Hiei nodded and wanted to say something, but decided to let the fox finish.

Kurama continued. "My feelings for you are strong and if we were in the Makai, I would have no problem telling and showing you my feeling towards you, but these damn ningen emotions about what this ningen society will see and think have stopped me from going further with my desire for you. Do you still understand?" Again, he waited until he got a nod. "The other problem is…" He paused and bit his lip then took another deep breath. "This body is a virgin and Yomi has told me that he will claim me, while making you watch. If he finds out you and I consummated our relationship, only the gods will know what he will do. I do not want you hurt. As I have said before, I will stay away from you if that is what it will take." He looked into those crimson eyes and saw hurt and confusion.

"Kurama." Hiei said, moving towards the red head. "I think I understand, 'I think' being the key phrase here." He paused until he was sitting right in front to the lean figure. "I don't want to say that I think I know what you are going through with your ningen feelings and dealings in controlling Youko. But I do want to tell you that what we do in the privacy of your own home, or behind closed doors anywhere for that matter, is nobody else's business. In public we can just act the way we always do." He reached out and took one of the red head's hands in his. "As far as Yomi, to hell with him, he will not claim you first and make me watch. I'll kill the bastard first and…." He used his other hand to lift the fox's chin, making eye contact. "I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do. Do you understand?" He then placed a kiss on the lips when he received a nod.

Kurama started kissing back and things started heating up again.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Controlling and Giving into Emotions and Desires Act 1**

Hiei could feel the fox shaking with every kiss. "Relax fox. I will not do anything, remember, that you do not want to do." He was looking into those big green orbs.

"I knnnn…ow." Kurama stammered back and leaned in to start the kissing again.

Hiei pushed the red head back away from him and got a confused look in return. "I have a few questions first and you don't have to answer them, but I do think it will help." Hiei said.

"Okay." Kurama said, his eyes having a look of hopelessness in them.

"First, when Youko was in these male relationships, who was the giver and who was the receiver?" Hiei didn't want to ask these questions, but he needed to know before continuing.

Kurama thought for a moment. "Most were one night stands and Youko was always the giver. With Kuronue, he was both, only because Kuronue was a dominate demon as well and they really learned a lot of give and take because they cared that much for each other." His voice was soft as images of the two of them together came to mind.

Hiei gave a nod then asked. "Okay and second. How does your ningen half feel about being a giver or receiver?"

Kurama looked at him. "Shuiichi does not know what to think. He is more worried about what others will think." He said.

"That doesn't help." Hiei said with a little frustration in his voice.

"Sorry." The red head shrugged. "But if it helps, this is what I, Kurama, want." He leaned into the fire demon, kissing him while pushing the demon down on the couch where he began pulling at his clothes. He whispered breathlessly. "And what about your relationships, who was who."

Hiei managed to get his breathing under control. "I've been both as well…but for the last… several hundred years…I have been the giver." He stated, getting a raised eyebrow from the green eyed fox.

"I see."

"Let's just take is slowly, shall we." Hiei suggested and started taking Kurama's clothes off. After a few minutes they were both laying next to each other naked.

They had seen each other naked many times in their 'friendship', but now they laid and studied each other for the first time.

Kurama lay in Hiei's arms taking a finger and tracing lazy patterns on the fire demon's chest. His hand kept dipping further and further down in swirls until they came to the tuff of hair at the pubic area.

Hiei watched as the fox paused and then took the finger and started playing with the curls, the reaction was immediate and the fire demon started to get harder with the touch.

"I see I am causing a reaction. Would you like me to take care of that?" The red head said smugly, looking at the turned on face.

"What…did you have…in mind?' Hiei managed to breathe out.

"You will see." Kurama cooed, leaning up and scooting his way down the fire demon's body. He began planting kisses to the chest, on what was left of the burns and down to the abdomen, before making his way further down. This got him little gasp of breath and a moan as he hit the pelvic area. Hiei stared as his member was taken in the fox's hand and slowly pumped. Red eyes rolled into the back of his head and Kurama smirked, liking the reaction. The red head wanted more reactions so he lowed himself down, never letting go, until he was between the short legs and was glad that he bought a long sectional couch. He was able to stretch out and not be too uncomfortable. Hiei had manage to get some control back while Kurama was moving, but ended up bucking and moaning as the red head took him with his mouth.

"Oh gods." He breathed.

"I see you like?" Kurama mused, barely taking his mouth off to ask. He continued until Hiei bucked hard and released himself into the hot mouth.

"Yes, I do." Hiei gasped, taking his hands and playing with the red hair, massaging and taking in every detail he could get. Grabbing a hand full of hair, he gently pulled Kurama to him and gave him a long hard deep kiss, tasting himself on the red head's lips.

Hiei felt Kurama's member rubbing against his hips and asked. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

The red head looked into crimson eyes, saying. "Yes…please." This is what he wanted, but his body started shaking again.

"Relax, I will not hurt you. Let this body enjoy what will happen." Hiei whispered, pushing Kurama up and then down so that he was straddling the long lean body. He began placing kisses down the pale chest and even licked some at the nipples causing the red head to bite his lip. He smirked and continued liking the reactions he was getting in return. Looking down to see Kurama's member hard and purple, he decided not to wait and lowered himself, taking the red head completely in his mouth. Kurama also bucked at the sensation. A sensation he only remembered in Youko's dreams. He couldn't hold it as the memories flooded his mind and he released himself to fill the fire demon's mouth with his first seed.

Hiei leaned up, taking in the look of the red head. Kurama's forehead was covered in sweat, plastered with his red hair, his eyes closed, lips quivering and he was shaking, the nerves in his legs and arms twitching. Pulling the red head up, the shorter figure held on to the taller one for dear life as he continued to shake in hard spasms. Kurama managed to hold onto the demon's neck and tried very hard to stop shaking, though he wasn't doing so well in that department.

"Sh…it's okay." Hiei assured, stroking the red hair and rubbing circles on the pale back, trying anything he could to calm the fox. He pulled back and kissed him, pushing his tongue in so he could taste himself like he had earlier.

Kurama tasted himself in the fire demon's mouth and moaned before a spasm hit again.

"So…rry…so…sor…ry." He muttered into Hiei's shoulder.

"It's okay. The first time can be short and very emotional, even for a demon." Hiei told him. "I can only guess what your ningen half is feeling." He continued to hold and comfort until the red head pulled back.

"I know…Youko's memories were strong. I could not control them." Kurama said, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Come here, I want to hold you for awhile until I need to go to work." Hiei said and they laid together for an hour or so, dosing in and out of consciousness, until Hiei looked at the clock. "I need to get going. I will be a little late this evening, no later than 11, so don't worry. Are you going to be okay, you don't have any regrets do you?"

Kurama nodded a yes and a no into Hiei's warm chest in answer. "Want to take a shower before you go?" He asked, looking up with a smile. They had also taken many showers together, but they only consisted of checking each other injuries.

"With you…yes." Hiei smirked and they both headed upstairs to take a shower together. Not fooling around to much as Kurama wanted to make sure Hiei got something to eat before leaving.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fishing for Answers**

After seeing Hiei off to go on patrol, Kurama spent the day doing work. Spending most of the afternoon on the couch with various folders and papers scattered around him. Looking up at the clock, he noted it was only 5 pm. Hiei was not due back until after 11, meaning it was going to be a long evening, but Kurama had more than enough work to keep him busy.

After working for another hour, he decided to take a break, but on his way to the kitchen, he was stop by a knock on the door. Upon opening the door, he saw Koenma standing there in his teenage form.

"So what did I do to deserve this honor?" The red head asked, opening the door wider to allow the demi-god to come in.

"I have some things to talk to you about." Koenma said, coming into the apartment and looking around. "Are you alone?"

"Yes and why would I not be?" Kurama answered, closing the door. Going over to the couch, he picked up a stack of papers to make room for sitting.

"I thought Hiei might be here." Koenma said, taking the offered seat. "I didn't get a chance to see if he was on patrol before coming."

"He is, so what is the reason for your presence?" Kurama asked and took a seat, looking to the Lord.

"This." Koenma said, pulling out a 'spirit of words' sphere and holding it up in front of him. "Know what this is?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Kurama said with a nod while mentally hoping it was not one from Yomi, but if it was, how the hell did Koenma end up with it. "What does it have to do with me?"

"The border patrol found this on a demon last night trying to crossover. He said it was from Lord Yomi and needed to be delivered to a friend on the other side." Koenma said, watching the red head for his reactions to this news.

Kurama remained calm. "What makes you think I am that friend?" He asked, knowing that this day was going to come sooner or later.

The Lord sat back with a sigh, saying. "Remember the demons you and the others caught several months ago?" He waited until he got a nod before continuing. "And we found out they were working for Yomi and that they were watching his heir?" Again, he got a nod. "Something tells me that things are still going on with that…that and the fact that I have my connections and know a lot more than you think."

The red head could not help but sweat drop at this news. "So what and how much do you know?" He asked softly.

"I know that Yomi still wants you to be his heir and is still having you watched, also that Youko has taken care of some of the watchers. I have been keeping in touch with Mukuro and know that Hiei has been staying with you. And that Hiei has a death threat on him, placed there by Yomi. I'm thinking it has to deal with the relationship you two have. I want you to fill in the gaps. You once said I needed to trust you and I do. That is why I let this go as long as I have, but Kurama." Koenma stopped and looked at him. "Something big is going to happen, I can feel it and so can Mukuro. I want to help and I know Yusuke and Kuwabara will want to as well."

"It is personal." Kurama said, looking away. "That is all I can tell you. I ask that you trust me a little longer." He stated.

"I can't do that now." Koenma said with a shake of his head. "I do trust you, but this is big and Mukuro knows Yomi is up to something and we need to stop it."

"I will show you, but I have the right to not answer any questions." Kurama said and took the 'spirit of words' sphere. Throwing it at the back of the door, it busted and the form of Yomi appeared.

Koenma could not control a gasp from escaping at the sight of the Lord. He knew the message was for Kurama, but didn't know that it would be Yomi himself delivering it.

"Well Kurama, I'm surprised, you said you've changed and you weren't lying when you said there was nothing going on with the two of you. I heard that's changed though. You always had to do things your way, but now that will change, always the stubborn bastard. I guess this is how the game was meant to be played. Let see…you killed my best man or should I say that runt half breed did. I do hope he was not hurt too bad for I still have dibs on causing the most pain. If my sources are right, he's on patrol right now. I know he finds it rather boring, maybe I'll send some men to entertain him. You've forced my hand so…I will be coming and seeing you directly, seeing as how you won't come here. Be looking for me." Yomi faded.

"Damn Kurama, what was that all about?" Koenma asked, watching the silver streaks run though Kurama's hair and his eyes flicker back and forth from green to gold.

"I told you it was personal." Kurama or rather Youko's voice said.

Koenma stood and brushed his tunic nervously, saying. "I'm calling a group meeting at Genkai's tomorrow morning. I'll give you until then to get a story together as to what is going on. Bring Hiei." He then quickly left, not wanting to face Youko's wrath.

a)a)a)a)

Kurama finally got back in control and cursed himself up and down for letting Youko surface while Koenma was there. He was glad the demi-god left before Youko gave him a piece of his mind.

Thinking about Hiei, he went to contact him. When he didn't get an answer on the compact, he started pacing and contacted Mukuro.

"It is nice to hear from you." She said when she saw him on her screen. "I hope you are not suffering any ill affects from the injuries you received awhile back?" She asked, only a little surprised to be hearing from the fox.

"I am doing well, thanks to you." The red head said. "I am trying to contact Hiei and he is not answering his compact. I was wondering if you could see if he is on patrol and if anything is happening." He hated having to ask and give that much information, but he didn't know what patrol border Hiei was at and didn't want to waste time going to all of them.

"Is he expecting trouble?" She asked.

"Maybe, I will keep this short. Koenma told me that you had information about Yomi and let us just say you were not far off and Hiei maybe in danger." He informed.

"I will hold my tongue and not ask the many questions I have. To let you know Hiei was on patrol for awhile, but asked to leave and come back here for some business he said he had. I saw him about two hours ago, but I don't know where he is now. I will however send a team to look for him immediately and get back to you." With that, she closed the link.

"Damn, where are you?" Kurama muttered, putting the compact down and pacing again. He looked to the clock and noted it was now a little after seven. 'Why did he tell me he would not be back till 11?'

a)a)a)a)

Kurama couldn't concentrate and put his work up. He kept staring at the clock and pacing. Since Koenma was calling a meeting in the morning, he made the right phone calls to say he needed a few days off work. Working part time had its advantages.

Now he was back to pacing. Around 10:30, the front door opened and Hiei walked in to see Kurama on the floor with the trunk opened and various bamboo boxes laying about.

The red head got up and went to the small demon, looking him over top to bottom for any signs of fighting or injuries. He also closed his eyes and smelled the air around the fire demon, trying to sense any strange smells.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, a little annoyed at all the attention.

"Yomi sent another sphere and he said he was sending some demons to fight you. Are you alright, did anything happen?" Kurama asked as he went back over and continued filtering through the boxes, taking seeds here and there and putting them in his hair.

"I'm fine fox. Nobody bothered the border portal and no one has threatened me." Hiei said a little confused as to why Kurama was putting so many seeds in his hair. 'He hasn't done anything like this since we fought Sensui.' He thought.

"Yomi is planning to come here and 'see' me. Koenma wants a meeting at Genkai's in the morning and he wants you there as well." The red head said having finished putting everything back in the trunk and was now staring at the fire demon for reactions to the news he just told.

"Yomi's coming here…no way." Hiei growled, his ki raised some, but he lowered it, saying. "Kurama I want to talk to you."

"We don't have much time. We need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Kurama said, not wanting to argue.

"We need to talk now and it can not wait, not now." Hiei said firmly, taking off is cloak and placing it on the couch with his sword next to it. "Come here and sit with me." He ordered, taking a seat and holding out his hand.

"Hiei, we need to plan for Yomi. I do not want to cuddle and talk about our relationship right now." Kurama sighed, trying to control his anxiety.

"We need to talk about a few things…NOW." Hiei raised his voice at the last word. 'Why is the fox acting this way?'

Kurama sighed again, but came over to sit next to the fire demon, though he didn't take the offered hand.

"Are you that scared about him coming?" Hiei asked, after seeing the haunted look in the green eyes.

"Yes." It was said barely above a whisper.

"As long as I'm with you, nothing will happen, okay?" Hiei assured, taking hold of the red head's hand. "Now, I need to talk to you about some things I decided before I came back. I think they will help us against Yomi." He waited until he had the fox's attention before continuing. "I talked to Mukuro and she said that I had every right to pick my own heir to take my place if something happens to me." He looked into the wide green eyes staring at him. "Yes I want you to be 'my' heir. You can't be heir to two people, so Yomi will just have to live with the fact that you are mine." He smirked and was looking forward to seeing the look on the 'Lord's' face when he heard the news. "Second, I want to open our mental connection. I think since we will be fighting, I want to have the advantage of communication with you." Kurama shook his head. "What?" He asked.

"This is just too much to take in Hiei." The red head said. "Why would you want me to be your heir? I will not be going back to the Makai for a very long time, if at all."

"I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time Kurama." Hiei said softly.

"What if our relationship does not work out? What will happen then?" Kurama said somberly, looking at the floor.

"Kurama." Hiei said, lifting the fox's chin. "We will always be friends and I want to do this to get Yomi off your back. Besides." He smirked again. "We can talk about it for years to come." But then said seriously. "But I do want to open the mental connection as soon as possible."

"Will you close it after all this is over?" Kurama asked, looking at him. "If I ask?"

"Okay." Hiei said with confusion. 'Why would he want to close it?'

"Then let us get started." Kurama agreed and shifted so he was facing the fire demon, making sure he was on the couch completely.

The other team members always wondered how the two demons knew what each other were thinking. What they didn't know was that the two demons had a mental connection that linked their two minds through Hiei's jagan. Hiei could do the connection with anyone ningen or demon as long as that person had spiritual powers. Kurama had some, not as much as Youko, but enough for Hiei to open a connection. It has never been made public about Hiei's abilities and that's the way he wanted it. If Hiei was not around to keep the connection opened or if he did not close it properly, the person that shared the connection would get terrible headaches. This is what happened to Kurama after they split and Hiei stayed in the Makai and the red head came back to the Ningenkai. At the end of the year that Hiei was gone, the connection finally closed on its own.

"I want to say sorry for not thinking and closing the connection before we parted." Hiei said in apology. "I was so use to having it that it didn't cross my mind. We have had it since a few months after I first met you, it's the longest I've ever had one with somebody." He said softly.

"I know." Kurama said, closing his eyes. "It was just as much my fault." He said just as soft.

"Are you ready? It should be easier now since you know what to expect." Hiei said and got a nod before pulling off the ward that covered his jagan. Placing his hands on either side of the fox's head, he looked in to the green orbs before shutting his red eyes.

Kurama looked into the jagan and waited for the barriers to come crumbling down. What he had to do was not fight Hiei and allow him to enter his mind and plant that seed of communication. This was hard for the red head and he could not stop himself from jerking at the initial contact.

'Baka fox, haven't we been through this?' Hiei mentally grumbled as his hands held tighter. The fox always kept his mind under lock and key from everyone and that was the only problem Hiei had with the red head. Kurama had allowed Hiei in the first time, but the fox had fought to keep the fire demon from getting to his thoughts and memories, which made it harder for both of them. It was not like Hiei deliberately tried to see the memories. It just made the connection easier to plant if he didn't receive any resistance. But you couldn't convince the fox of that.

Kurama felt a moment of pain, like a needle hitting the skin before a sensation of warmth flooded his senses.

"_Can you hear me fox?"_ He heard like an echo on the horizon.

"Yes." He replied

"_Speak with your mind."_ He heard, only louder this time.

"_Sorry…not so loud please." _He cringed at the volume.

Hiei didn't say anything and got ready to pull out now that the connection was there. He stopped however when he saw flashes of Yomi and Kurama together in a room. Yomi was behind the red head and had him bent over what appeared to be a table.

The jagan didn't get a chance to study the image longer as he was slammed back into the couch, losing hold of the red head, from the force of Kurama's hands pushing him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Youko's voice asked with gold flaked eyes staring at him.

"Kurama, what the hell was that." Hiei barked. "You said that you were not intimate with Yomi, but what I saw of that image…." He pushed himself back up and was not the least bit intimidated by the voice or stare of Youko.

"How dare you try and look at my memories and assume things you don't understand. You were to open the connection, nothing more." Kurama said, his voice having returned after getting the spirit yoko under control. "I want to get some sleep, goodnight." The red head went to stand, only to fall on the floor, just missing the truck.

"Kurama, are you alright?" Hiei asked, leaning over to see the red head out cold. 'Damn, I should have remembered he passed out the first time as well.'

With a little grunting and cursing, Hiei managed to get Kurama upstairs and into bed. He decided to face any wrath the fox may have for what he was about to do later and curled up next to the red head for the night.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Controlling and Giving into Emotions and Desires Act 2**

Kurama woke to a dark bedroom. 'How did I get here?' He wondered. Feeling a presence, he looked to see Hiei laying next to him with an arm over his waist. 'Oh, I must have passed out after the connection was made. Did I not do that the last time as well?' He thought, rubbing his forehead.

"_Are you okay?"_ A voice came to his mind.

Kurama grabbed his head. "Damn it, Hiei, not so loud." He said aloud, cringing at the volume.

Hiei reached up with his hand that had been on the red head's waist and pulled him to him so he could plant a kiss to the forehead. "Sorry, I forgot I have to whisper." He said softly.

With the few others Hiei had shared a mental connection with, he talked in a 'normal' mental voice, but for some reason with the fox, he had to whisper, like he was talking into someone's ear. He figured it had to do with the fox's kin hearing.

"It's okay." Kurama muttered, settling down closer to the black haired. "It took awhile to figure it out the first time too."

"You're not mad at me for being in bed with you?" Hiei asked, also pulling the red head close to him.

"No, I need to apologies for earlier. I did not mean to let Youko out. And you had every right to question what you saw." Kurama said, looking as best he could at the crimson eyes in the dark.

"You know I don't look deliberately. It mostly worried me because that slime had his hands on you." Hiei said.

"That day happened after I had returned from a visit here and Yomi was threatening me. It was the day he told me he would claim me and make you watch." Kurama said softly, turning his head to look to the soft light coming in around the edges of the curtains from a street lamp.

"What had happened to make him say that?" Hiei asked. He wasn't saying the fox had done anything wrong and he sure as hell didn't do anything to deserve what happened.

The red head knew what he meant. Now that the mental connection was opened he felt the feelings of worry and sympathy coming from the demon.

"I had come back here to contact Mukuro. I had had a very real dream about you. You had been hurt and I was worried sick. I made the choice to accept the risks and made contact to find out if you were okay. I thought I had covered my tracks, apparently I had not covered them all." Kurama stated.

"It was a dream of me as a dragon running through a field and me under water not being able to breath." Hiei said.

"How?" Kurama gasped, sitting up and turning on the nightstand lamp.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that. I had the same dream while you were in the tank at Mukuro's." Hiei said. "I have to admit it was pretty real to me as well." He also sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"But."

"My dream was of a fox, Youko I guess, running in a field chasing something. Then it changed to you being under water and not being able to breath, calling out to me mentally. Just like yours right?" Hiei said, looking to the red head.

"Mine started out with me seeing you under a tree and there were voices in the background, I did not know whose. When I got to the tree you were gone and I could not find you. Next think I remember was standing outside a door. I do not know where it led, but when I opened it, I was back in the field and a dragon was 'playing' with something or someone. Then I was at the stream looking down at you drowning and you were calling to me mentally, screaming for me to help you." Kurama voice had gotten softer as he finished the story and he was looking at his hands in his lap.

Hiei pulled the red head's chin up to look at him. "Mine was the exact same dream, only the roles were reversed. Did Mukuro tell you what happened?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurama answered, nodding with his eyes closed. "It took a lot of convincing to tell me that you were going to be okay." He opened his eyes and asked. "Why did you not contact me when you were better?"

"I knew I would be seeing you shortly and I did not want to risk getting you in trouble and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Hiei said and placed a kiss on the fox's lips.

"Everything worked out okay, thanks to Yusuke. I wanted to talk to you so bad at the tournament, but I did not want Yomi to see us together." Kurama said, retuning the kiss.

"Are you sure we should be starting this?" Hiei asked after being kissed.

"If I remember, you were the one who started it." Kurama said, placing another kiss and running his hand up the fire demon's chest, pulling at his shirt.

"We can stop any time. I will not hurt you or force you." Hiei whispered and also began pulling on his shirt, helping to get it over his head and tossing it to the floor.

"You sound like a broken record. I know what I am doing." Kurama smirked and made to take off his shirt, letting the fire demon help him until it too was thrown on the floor.

"You always have." Hiei smirked back and began placing kisses on the red head's shoulder and neck area, receiving soft gasps and moans in return.

"Hiei, do you trust me?" Kurama asked, pulling back and breaking the contact.

"Yes, with my life, you know that." Hiei muttered a little annoyed with the fox for breaking contact.

"Will you let me take control and make love to you?" Kurama asked biting his lip in hopes that Hiei wasn't going to get mad at him.

The fire demon grabbed the red head on either side of his face causing green eyes to shut in fear of the possibility of the demon getting mad.

"Look at me." Hiei growled, trying to stay calm when he sensed the fear in the fox's mind slamming into him. When he saw the green orbs looking at him, he continued. "If it was anyone else, I would have their head separated from their shoulder. But nothing would please me more than to have you make love to me. This will also help with any fears or doubts you may have." He leaned in, forcing his tongue into those soft pink lips. _'I want to be yours.'_ He whispered in his mind, after the kiss he said. "The only request I have is…can we keep the mental connection open so we can sense each other thoughts and feelings."

"Okay." Kurama smiled, pushing Hiei down until he was flat on the bed so he could straddle him. He then started placing kisses on the nap of the neck and shoulder, working his way around to the other side causing shivers and raising goose bumps on the fire demon's skin.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing." Hiei asked teasingly.

"This body might not have much practice Hiei, but Youko's memories are with me and let me just say, I think you would prefer me over him at the moment." Kurama informed with a mischief grin as he continued placing kisses, this time on the chest and nipples.

Hiei looked into the red head's mind and saw some of Youko's memories. 'Is he doing what I think he's doing with that vine?' He completely lost the thought and image as his eyes squeezed shut with a gasp escaping his lips. Kurama had bitten one of his nipples and was now licking and suckling at the red mark that was left.

Hiei grabbed the red head, wanting to pull him up for a kiss, but the fox stopped him.

"Utum." Kurama sounded, not looking up as he pulled away and continued licking and nipping, making his way down to the belly button. "These need to go." He growled, not liking the fact that he had to stop.

He smirked. "As you wish." And loosened the belts to push his pants down, taking the underwear with them. This made the taller figure spread his legs wider so they could be kicked off.

"Thank you." Kurama purred, continuing the kissing and making his way down further until he was at the area just above the black haired's cock. Settling between the fire demons legs, he bent them at the knee and pushed them apart gently. "Let us see what the problem is." He purred and started placing kisses to the inside thigh areas causing the small figure to jerk ever so slightly. He continued to purr, noticing the hard on the fire demon was getting. "Now I see." He cooed.

Hiei was going to make a smart ass remark back, but didn't get a word out, just a hitched gasp as his body bucked, his member having been taken into Kurama's hot mouth.

The fire demon grabbed at the sheet under him and held tight. He could sense the feelings of Kurama's hard on and the pleasures of happiness coming to his thoughts. The red head was happy at the sounds and reactions he was getting. He was close to coming when the hot mouth left him and he looked down to see the red head looking at him.

'_Do you trust me?'_ He heard in his head.

"Yes." Hiei said it out loud and knew what he was meaning. He could already see the images of what the red head wanted to do.

Kurama placed a finger in his mouth and pulled it out wet. Placing the finger at the base of Hiei's opening, he looked up again, making eye contact. After receiving a nod, he pushed the finger into the tight opening and paused.

Hiei gasped and grabbed harder at the sheet, turning his knuckles white. He forced himself to relax as the finger started moving in and out of his opening.

Kurama then placed a second finger, again pausing until he felt the body relax. Using a scissor motion he made the opening stretch and was amused at the reaction and feelings the fire demon was giving off.

Pulling out his fingers, Kurama got up, quickly pulled off his pants and sat cross legged on the bed. "Come here." He said, pulling at the fire demon until he was on his knees in front of him. Taking some of his saliva in his hand, he coated himself until he was wet and hard. "Now place a leg on either side of me and sit on my lap." He instructed, placing the small arms around his neck to help position his body. Hiei could see in the red head's mind what he wanted and positioned himself over Kurama.

"Slowly, I do not wish to hurt you either little fire." Kurama said softly into the ear next to his head.

"You will not hurt me." Hiei said and lowered himself onto the hard member that awaited him. He tightened at first, but then lowered slowly until he was resting on the red head's hips before looking at him, waiting.

Kurama had gasped as the fire demon lowered himself. Now his eyes were shut and he was shaking at the sensation his body was feeling.

"I see you like." Hiei smirked and began to lift his rear.

"No you don't." Kurama's voice had a touch of Youko's in it as he grabbed Hiei around the waist making him stop.

The red head pulled the demon to him then rolled forward to push the small body onto the bed, placing the short legs over his shoulders. He began slowly pulling in and out of the smaller demon until the body relaxed more and then he sat a pace Hiei seemed to like.

Kurama had to control Youko, who wanted nothing more then to take over and ravish the fire demon. He was having an internal struggle with himself over who was in charge.

Hiei was gasping, moaning and grabbing the sheet again as his body rocked with the pace Kurama was setting. He mentally wished the red head would push harder and stay longer with each thrust and was rewarded a minute later with his wishes. On the second thrust Kurama hit his prostate and he bucked at the sensation. Of course the red head knew he'd hit base when he felt the feelings in his mind after the thrust.

Hiei went to grab himself, only to have his hand smacked away. "I will take care of that." He heard and grabbed the sheet again.

Kurama wrapped his hand around the fire demon's shaft and started pumping in time to his thrusts. He steadied himself with one hand making Hiei's knees bend almost over his chest.

Not a few minutes passed when Kurama came in the fire demon. He jerked and had to catch himself from falling. When Hiei felt the hot liquid hit his insides, he also came, spilling onto Kurama's hand and chest.

The red head regained control and looking to the fire demon, mentally asked. '_Did I hurt you koi?' _Not being able to form words with his mouth just yet.

'_No…I could tell you were having an argument with Youko though.'_ Hiei said, also talking back mentally.

"Yes, that was quite distracting. I did not want him to hurt you. He can have the most perverted thoughts and images." Kurama said aloud and pulled out his spent member to lay down next to the smaller demon, pulling him into an embrace.

"I think I saw a few, but my mind was a little distracted." Hiei said, wrapping an arm around the lean waist. "What made you want to do this Kurama? It's not like you…" He didn't know what to say.

"I thought about it while you were gone." Kurama told him. "I wanted to do this incase something happened to one of us. I at least wanted to show you that no matter what happened that…I love you. To hell with Yomi and what he thinks. He can not and will not have me. I belong to you." He stated, placing a kiss on the covered forehead.

"Do you trust me?" Hiei said.

"With my life…why?" Kurama asked, looking down at the black haired.

"Can I make love to you?" Hiei asked.

"Do you think you are 'up' to it?" Kurama smirked.

"I think I could 'rise' to the challenge." He said, getting up and straddling the lean figure. Placing kisses to the neck, he stopped, looking at the red head. "Kurama, once I start I don't think I can stop, are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes koi…I want this." Kurama said, pulling the fire demon to him for a deep kiss.

Hiei pulled back and smirked. "My turn then…on your hands and knees." He ordered, backing up so the red head could roll over.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurama asked, rolling over and trying to read the demon's mind only to receive a blank wall.

"This will be easier for your first time." Hiei said, knowing the red head was trying to see his thoughts and throwing up a barrier. He didn't want the fox to know how worried he was about hurting him.

The fire demon leaned over the slim figure, placing kisses and biting nips, he then trailed his way down the back until he got to the tail bone.

Kurama gasped and began to purr as the spot was kissed, licked and nipped.

"Interesting spot." Hiei smirked, using his thumbs to rub the area.

"That…has always been…an arousal spot…mmmm…it is where…aha…Youko's tail…would be." Kurama managed to spit out between gasps and pants.

"I see." Hiei muttered, storing that knowledge for future reference and deciding to take advantage of Kurama's 'lack of concentration' to wet one of his fingers and gently push it into the red head's tight opening.

Kurama growled loudly then collapsed his arms and stuck his face into a pillow, muffling his noises.

Hiei looked into Kurama's mind to see if he was in pain. Sensing only a little and seeing a short image of Kuronue and Youko together, he placed a second finger in and started moving them in and out. Placing his other hand so it wrapped around Kurama's shaft, he noted it was already hard.

'_Are you ready and sure about this?'_ He asked, wanting nothing more than to be in the red head.

'_YES…NOW……PLEASE!'_ He heard screaming pants in his thoughts.

Hiei wet himself and positioning himself at the red head's opening, began to slowly push. Kurama came back up on his hands and let out a long growl that ended in a moan as he felt every inch of the fire demon enter him. Hiei paused until he felt the muscles relax and then opened his thoughts to see what Kurama wanted. He sensed a mixer of pain, confusion, pleasure and sadness all rolled into waves that were hard to sort out. He was also receiving fear from the ningen half and pure joy from Youko. Deciding to take it slow, he put them in position that allowed the red head to set his own pace if he chose to. Noticing Kurama was not going to, he kept his one hand around the red head's shaft and sat a pace.

Kurama got back down on his arms and started pushing back into the fire demon. Hiei felt the pleasure as he hit the prostate, noting that that was the reason for the move.

Kurama was not going to last much longer so Hiei pumped harder and sure enough, the red head spilled his seed on his hand and bed. Kurama was just about to collapse completely flat, when he felt his hair being pulled, making his head snapped back, pulling him up to his hands and knees again.

"No you don't, I'm not done yet." He heard Hiei growl.

Kurama bit his bottom lip, drawing blood, as the fire demon pounded into him. A minute or so later, he felt the small demon tense and hot seed spilled into him.

They both collapsed, with Hiei just barely missing the red head, almost landing on top of him. The fire demon laid panting and gulping for breath until he started shivering from his now drying sweat. Raising his body temperature, he then reached for a blanket at the end of the bed to cover both of them. He finally noticed that Kurama had not moved.

Looking the red head over, he noted the plastered hair from all the sweating he'd done, but then noticed the red on the pale lips.

"Kurama?" He said softly, placing a hand on a cool shoulder. _'Kurama?'_ He called out with his mind, causing the red head to jerk and curl into a fetal position. He entered the man's thoughts and saw pure chaos. Images, thoughts and emotions were rolling in waves like the ocean, each one crashing into the other with no break or separation.

"Come here." He whispered and pulled the lean figure to him, wrapping his arms around the shaking body. Placing the cover over both of them, he raised his body temperature some more, warming the blanket.

Kurama sighed at the warmth and snuggled into the heated body, still not conscience.

"Are you in there?" Hiei asked softly, not wanting to scare the red head. When he didn't get a response he asked with his mind. '_Come on Kurama, you need to answer me, did I_ _hurt you?'_ He pushed all his concentration into the red head's mind looking for answers.

'_I am here…I am fine……Shuiichi is scared…Youko is quite pleased and I am just_ _trying to figure out how I should feel_.' Kurama said, shaking again even though it was hot under the blanket.

Hiei realized the man was exhausted, not just from the physical end, but his mind had been 'raped' by all the chaos. He never did this before and didn't want to now, but he sent a bolt of mental energy at Kurama making him 'black out.' 'He needs to rest and figure out what to feel later.' He thought, seeing that the red head was asleep and had stopped shaking. Not wanting to disturb the position he was in, he left the lamp on and soon fell asleep.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Two Morning Meetings with a Side Order of Teasing and Fighting Please**

Hiei woke to an annoying beeping sound and looked to the nightstand. 'No, it's not that stupid ningen contraption.' He thought, noticing it was not the alarm clock. He sat up and looked around the now semi-lighted room from the morning sun trying to get through the curtains. The sound was coming from his clothes. Reaching over, he grabbed his pants to pull out his compact from Koenma, flipping it open, he saw the face of Mukuro.

"Hiei, there you are. I have news of Yomi." She didn't even stop to let the news set in. "He was seen at a border crossing on the east side of your ningen town. It was not seen, however, as to whether he crossed over or not."

"So he may already be here?" Hiei said, not liking the news.

"And there is more I'm afraid, a red head was also seen hanging around the crossing and the description fit Kurama's." She paused to let that news sink in.

"No, it couldn't be, I'm at Kurama's and he's right here." Hiei said looking over to the other side of the bed, only to notice the red head was not there. He sent out a mental scan and realized the fox was nowhere in the house or within miles of it.

"Damn, he's not here. What in the hell is he thinking comforting Yomi for what…the seeds last night, damn." Hiei didn't realize he was talking out loud until Mukuro interrupted.

"You need to find them. I would hate to think what would happen to the fox if you don't. I tried to notify Koenma, but he was unreachable. If you see him, let him know that you are at his disposal until further notice…and good luck." She closed the link.

'Unreachable…that's right, there's a meeting at Genkai's.' He thought and didn't waste anytime. In less then 5 minutes, he was standing at the door to the main room on the temple grounds. Hearing voices, he stepped in.

"They should be here any minute." Yusuke voice was heard. "If not, you can contact him."

"Well one's here." Kuwabara said, noticing Hiei standing just inside the door.

"Okay, that means Kurama should be walking in any minute." Yusuke said.

"He's not coming." Hiei said, walking over to the group already sitting at the round table.

"What do you mean, he's not coming…this is about…" Koenma didn't get to finish as Hiei interrupted.

"He's gone to confront Yomi." Was all the fire demon could get out before everyone starting talking at once.

"No way, he did not…what was he thinking…stupid fox…oh my…damn….."

Koenma broke the voices by saying. "That leaves you to tell us what's going on. And before you protest, Kurama's told me most of it, so all you will be doing is filling in the blanks." He hoped Hiei would not catch the small lie, Kurama had told him some, but not all, he wanted information and now he put the fire demon in the situation to give it to him.

Hiei knew that Kurama would never tell much to the demi-lord.

"Hn." He said.

"Okay, I'll start." Koenma started. "I know that Kurama was being watched by Yomi because he wants Kurama to be his heir. Is he still being watched?" Hiei nodded. "Okay, second I know that you and Kurama have a relationship…now hold up…I'm not finished." The Lord had stood up and put his hands in a 'hold up' manner when he saw the look on Hiei's face. "I don't know, nor do I want to know, exactly the relationship you have, what I do know is that Yomi does not care for it one bit and that is going to cause trouble. I saw the 'spirit of words' sphere and know Yomi is coming here to the Ningenkai."

"Mukuro contacted me not 10 minutes ago and said Yomi was seen at the portal crossing on the east end of town, no one saw if he crossed over." Hiei added.

"You said Kurama went to confront him?" Yusuke asked, getting up.

"Yes, someone saw someone matching Kurama's description…."

"But how do you know it was fox boy….." Yusuke continued.

"Because he wasn't in bed this morning." Hiei said softly and lowered his head, trying to cover the blush coming to his cheeks.

"Oh, you mean when you went to get him for this meeting, you could have missed him, maybe he got up early to run some errands." Kuwabara said, getting up and standing next to Yusuke.

"No baka." Hiei growled. "When I woke up and looked over, he was not there and I scanned the area and he wasn't in the house either." He didn't have to worry about the blushing because he was turning red with anger.

"No idiot…Hiei said fox boy wasn't 'in' bed." Yusuke said, looking more closely at Hiei. "So you stayed at Kurama's last night?" He crossed his arms, grinning.

"Remember Yusuke, he said 'woke up and looked over.'" Botan couldn't help but to get in on the teasing. She was happy for both of them.

Hiei's anger red turned back to blushing pink after realizing he'd let that slip.

"You did stay at fox boy's last night…good for you." Yusuke praised, walking over to slap the fire demon on the back.

"Hn." Was all he could get out because he was mad at himself.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight." Kuwabara said, placing his hand on his chin and looking up to the ceiling in thought.

"This could take awhile." Yusuke teased, placing a bent arm on Hiei's shoulder.

"Both of you…in the same bed…I think I'm going to be sick…yuck, that's just gross." Kuwabara was spitting and hacking at the thoughts he was getting.

"By the way blockhead, you owe me twenty bucks." Yusuke reminded.

"Well I for one don't want to hear this now…we have to find Kurama and find out what's going on. You can tease or whatever later." Koenma said.

He got all nods in response.

"Hiei, were does the portal on the east end of town go?" Genkai asked.

"Let me think…it leads to the outskirts of the Suna no Jikan (1) in the Makai." Hiei said.

"Then you better start there." Koenma said.

a)a)a)a)

Kurama walked in the desert sun lost in thought. It hadn't taken much to get through the portal to met Yomi. He was feeling a little guilty about not telling Hiei his decision. 'Wonder if he knows I'm gone yet?' He thought. While he was cleaning up the 'spirit of words' sphere, he had seen a piece of paper in with the glass. The little piece had coordinates on. This had been Yomi's last chance to see if the spirit yoko was willing to come to him and it had worked. Kurama had decided that it was time he confronted the Lord face to face and end this game once and for all. Youko was 'adamant' about ending this and Shuiichi was just plan 'scared' as always. Kurama agreed with Youko, which was rare.

He hated deceiving the fire demon, well deceiving wasn't quite the right word, but he did try and get Hiei to go to bed so he could leave. He had been surprised to hear from Youko that Hiei had stunned him, making him blackout. If the spirit yoko hadn't been able to wake him, he wouldn't be doing this right now. But things had worked out a little better than he'd hoped. He now had the mental connection back and knew Hiei could track him with his jagan. And the best thing that happened, is he got to show the little fire demon how much he loved him and got showed in return.

"It seems you're happy about something…care to share." Yomi said picking up the quickened heart beat of the red head.

"None of your business Yomi, how much further are we going?" Kurama voice was stern. He needed to remember to control his body's reactions.

"There is a small hut not to much further…I wanted us to be alone so we could talk in private." Yomi said. He was walking with his hands in his coat pocket just a few steps ahead of the fox.

"We are alone now or can you not tell." Kurama said sarcastically, stopping and opening his arms, indicating the never ending desert they had been walking in for about an hour.

"I'll let that one slip for now…of course I know there's no one around. This is where I have been staying since the end of the tournament." The Lord stated.

"Where is your son?" Kurama asked, walking to catch up.

"I don't know." Yomi said with sadness in his voice. "He left shortly after we came here."

"For what it is worth…I am sorry." Kurama said, lowering his head.

"Don't be." Yomi cheered up. "He'll be back some day. He wanted to go and explore on his own. Kind of reminds me of me when I was always leaving you and not following orders." He said, stopping. "We're here." He gestured to a small domed hut made of molded wet clay that had dried in the hot sun.

Stepping in, Kurama made out very few items, a rolled out mat, bedding obviously, a chair with a small table and a small cooking pit that took up the middle of the floor.

"Sorry it's not much, but…" Yomi didn't get to finish.

"Okay Yomi, I am here, now let us start talking. I want to settle this once and for all." Kurama said.

"Okay." Yomi said, taking a seat on the only chair.

"First, I told you 'no' on being your heir. I have accepted an offer already. Second, anyone else I catch following me or Hiei will be killed. Third, you have no threat in claiming me as I have already been claimed by Hiei." Kurama managed to say all this calmly, but his pulse was rising and his voice was getting raspy.

"Whoa…slow down." Yomi said, holding up a hand. "Don't get upset just yet. I get a chance to state my side, don't I?" He gestured for the fox to have a seat on the rolled out mat. "Have a seat Kurama and let me get you something to drink. Your voice sounds dry." He reached over to the fire pit and picked up a tea pot that had been sitting on the rim next to the smoldering embers, pouring two mugs.

"Here, it's not much, but it should wet your tongue." Yomi said, handing over a mug. He sensed Kurama actions. "Now don't worry. Here, I will take a drink of mine, I didn't poison it." And he took a big sip out of his mug, smiling as he swallowed.

Kurama accepted the mug. Looking at the dark contents, he held it to his nose, smelling. 'Green tea.' He thought and nothing smelled off about it. Wetting a finger, he rubbed it around the lip rim and smelled it before taking a lick. Nothing tasted out of the ordinary.

"Always cautious." Yomi said, still sensing the actions of the fox.

Kurama took a small sip and still not finding anything wrong, took a bigger gulp to wet his dry throat.

The red head stared at Yomi while casually putting a hand in his hair and pulling out a seed, which he then placed in the sand floor. As he took another sip of tea, he made a slurping sound as he again placed another seed in the sand on the other side of him.

"You are awful quiet, what are you plotting?" Yomi asked, moving his head as if to listen.

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone and now that I told you everything, I think I will be leaving." Kurama said and placed the mug down hard to get his point across. He went to stand up, but the next thing he knew, Yomi was on top of him, pinning his arms to his side and straddling his hips.

Kurama knew Yomi was going to try something. He cried out and the seeds he had placed in the sand burst worth and began to wrap around the Lord. Yomi cried out in frustration and released a ball of energy, disintegrating the vines that held him.

"You will pay for that trick." He said calmly, reaching forward and grabbing Kurama by the throat and squeezing.

Kurama grabbed at the hand holding him and called forth the seeds he had placed in the sand outside the hut. When he had spread his hands to indicate the area, he had thrown seeds everywhere.

The fight was on…

End Chapter 8

(1_) Suna no Jikan_- meaning - Sand of Time


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I'll take Rescue for 200, Alex**

Kurama was on his hands and knees, blood trickling down his face, neck ablaze with bruises and scrapes. He had finally managed to get the Lord to let go, but not soon enough, the damage was bad, his throat felt crushed. He was breathing hard through his nose as he tried to catch his breath. During the strangling, Yomi stated he was going to kill him and be done with it. No way in hell was the fox going to let that happened and the fight had been hard fought on both ends. Yomi had fought hard not to let go as the plants and vines attacked, which made them hurt the red head as well. The Lord let go after Kurama made some roots go around Yomi's legs and then managed to get his own two legs up to push off the Lord's chest.

Through his hazy vision, he could see Yomi approaching him. He was saying something, but Kurama couldn't make out what. The red head had given everything he had, but it looked like his old compatriot was ready to attack again.

Suddenly Yomi stopped with a look of annoyance flashing across his face and Kurama heard one of the most joyous sounds he had ever heard, well almost joyous, the voice that is.

"You'll have to get through us first." Called out the voice of Kuwabara.

'From the looks of things, we made it just in time.' Kuwabara thought. Kurama was looking ragged. 'Heck he looks worse than when Bakken used him as a punching bag in the Dark Tournament.' But he noticed Kurama had not let Yomi off lightly. He was battered just as bad.

"Wow, Kurama put up one heck of a fight." The orange hair mumbled to Yusuke and Hiei.

"Yeah." Yusuke replied.

"Hn."

Yusuke took in the look of what looked like the remains of a hut. The desert itself looked like a giant weed eater had cut loose in a rain forest. Great chunks of plants laid everywhere and smoking craters with wisps of pungent steam littered the sand. Yomi even had a vine wrapped around one leg, its three inch spikes still sticking into the meaty part of his right calf.

The trio lined up in front of Kurama and Hiei risked a look at the red head, who had collapsed and was trying to push himself up.

'_Are you alright?'_ He asked mentally.

'_I…am… not… sure.'_ Came the replay.

"Why do you bother?" Preached Yomi. "I'm more powerful than I was last time we fought. You are a feather in the path of a Gale."

"Well, that's my cue." Boasted Yusuke. "About time to, my fists have been itching all day."

"Not so fast Urameshi." Hiei said in a gravely tone. "This is Kurama's fight, let him decide."

Kurama managed to look up at the trio and hoarsely whisper. "I will take rescue for 200, Alex."

"Then the hell scum is mine." Hiei growled, going on the defensive.

Kurama shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 'They're at it again.' Kuwabara had piped in something about owing him. A small smile played across his face as he thought about the other times the group had fought over who got to fight first. They even fought over 'who' was going to fight 'who'. 'Why am I thinking like this?' He'd never felt this bad before, not even after his fight with Karasu had he felt this...strange.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a savage cracking noise. Jerking his head up, he saw Yusuke land a staggering right cross to Yomi's jaw. The ground around them shuttered with the force making the red head's teeth chatter.

'That was a fine example of no brains, no hold fighting.' Kurama coughed hard and tasted blood in his mouth. 'This is not a good sign. I do not feel that badly injured, maybe I should.' Other than his neck being sore and raw, he felt no other pain.

A whistling sound brought Kurama back. Hiei blurred across the field at Yomi, who had crouched down in a deep stance waiting for an attack.

'_It is a trap Hiei!'_ His mind screamed, but got no response.

At the last second, just as Yomi went to block, Hiei disappeared in a burst of speed. Instantly, Yomi cried out as the fire demon's blade put a long slice down his back.

'It was a trap and Hiei had laid it.' Everyone underestimated the small fire demon's speed. 'Where are the others?' Kurama looked to see Kuwabara rushing Yomi, his spirit sword held high. Contemptuously, Yomi backhanded the orange haired, who dutifully flew away from him. 'I've got to help them.' He thought, feeling his anger begin to rise.

"Dragon!"

'_No, Hiei don't!_

"Of the Darkness!"

'_NO!!' _Kurama tried to also scream out loud, but started gagging.

"FLAME!" The great roaring dragon of pure black energy raced into Kurama's view. It was a terrible thing from the depths of hell. He thought he heard Yomi cry out as the dragon smashed into him and lifted the Lord high into the air before smashing him so hard to the ground it sent shock waves.

A storm of sand and debris pelted Kurama, forcing him to tuck his head in his arm. When he looked up, Hiei was in his vision, he looked exhausted, as he always did after he used the dragon.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke's Mazaku markings appeared and then faded as he released the energy.

Kurama heard the famous line just before the aftershock of the explosion hit him. He felt arms grab him and try to protect him as he tumbled several times. Shaking his head, it had finally dawned on him that he had been slipping into shock. 'I have got to get control and help.'

He was again face down in the sand and felt a hand on his back.

It was Hiei's hand. "Are you alright?" He asked and started looking into the red head's mind. 'He's in a state of shock.' _'Kurama stay calm, you'll be alright.'_ He could feel the anger boiling inside the red head and closed his eyes to try and calm the fox, he also tried to keep himself from passing out.

"Let me up." Hiei heard. The sound sent a shutter through the fire demon, still so cold, so emotionless for such a weaken voice. He looked down to see Youko's silver hair.

The fire demon watched as Youko stood up, covered in cuts and bruises similar to Kurama's and trying not to stagger, slowly walk towards Yomi and Yusuke. They were trading punches until Yomi gave a cry of anger and exploded with energy, knocking Yusuke away.

"This is over… it's time to end this once and for all." Yomi snarled.

"I agree." Youko said softly.

Yomi whirled with the first look of worry on his face since the start of the fight.

"Why Youko it's about time yo…….." Yomi never got to finish his sentence.

"Sabaku Shakubutsu Ne O Haru!" (1) Plant roots made to razor sharp edges burst around and through Yomi. Within seconds, the Lord was completely covered.

Kurama collapsed to the ground, he had given everything he had to that attack and Youko was now too weak to stay.

A blast rocked him as Yomi obliterated the roots. Kurama lowered his arm and looked up, the Lord stood there breathing heavily, blood pouring from numerous wounds.

"You thought that could HURT ME…YOU ARE MINE!" Yomi screamed.

"No!" Yelled Hiei, making Kurama looked back to see him struggling just to stand. Just off to the side, Yusuke was just getting up.

Kurama turned back to see Yomi standing over him. Something wasn't right. 'He's done for, how is he able to stand, pure adrenaline?' For there was no sign of awareness, even with the eyes closed.

"Give it a rest you sicko." Kuwabara said with a crushing backhand that sent Yomi staggering backwards.

Kurama looked up to see Kuwabara standing behind and above him. He walked around the red head heading to Yomi.

"Kurama doesn't belong to anyone." He said, striking Yomi again.

"He belongs to us." And with a devastating uppercut, Yomi flew back to land unconscious.

'_Idiot.' _Kurama heard in his head.

He let a small smile come to his lips before letting his eyes start to droop. He felt hands grabbing him and a voice say. "There, now we're even." Then Kurama's world went black.

End Chapter 9

(1) _Sabaku Shakubutsu Ne O Haru_ - roughly translated, means – "desert organism root begin to grow."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Final Act**

Images of people, places and things began filtering in and out of focus. Emotions were all over the scale from fear to sadness, all causing dizziness and nausea to the owner.

The body moaned and tried to rollover, but only managed to cough and be held from moving.

Voices started coming in and out of hearing, the mind picking out words like. "Relax, easy, drink this."

Something wet to the lips and gulping sounds before the wetness was gone.

'_You need to wake up now fox.'_ He heard in his thoughts, causing him to cringe.

'_Sorry.'_ The softer voice said. _'But you've been asleep for too long, everyone is worried.'_

Green eyes fluttered opened to realize his head was being held as the first look he had, was of himself under a white sheet.

He tilted his head up some and tried not to groan as his neck muscles pulled. He looked up to see crimson eyes looking down at him. His head was resting in Hiei's lap.

'_Morning.' _He heard in his head.

"Ho….w….l..ong." He managed to get out before coughing. A cup of herbal medicine smelling stuff was placed to his lips and he took a big gulp.

"Not to much, you don't want to be throwing that up. That will really burn your throat." It was the voice of Genkai.

"A little over twenty four hours." He heard Yusuke say.

Kurama groaned at the thought of being out so long.

"Hell, Hiei just woke up a few hours ago." Yusuke added.

Kurama finally focused on his surroundings and realized he was at Genkai's temple, in one of the many rooms it had.

On his right sat Genkai, with Yukina next to her and Kuwabara next to the ice maiden talking about something.

On his left sat Yusuke, with Koenma and Botan.

His eyes landed on Koenma. "Well Kurama, I don't think you'll have to worry about Yomi for awhile, if ever." He said.

"Well….we'll be here to kick his ass again if need be." Yusuke stated.

They overheard Kuwabara tell Yukina that he had given the Lord a big sucker punch that sent him flying across the ground.

"HN!" Hiei huffed loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"What…runt…that's how it happened, right Kurama?" Kuwabara said, flexing his arm muscle to Yukina. "That's the power of love baby." He said, kissing his muscle.

"Yomi won't show his face because of the embarrassment of being knocked out by a ningen." Hiei remarked, looking down at the red head and giving a smirk.

"Hey…what did you say…?" Kuwabara started in.

Yusuke laughed. "Congrats moron, you were able to knock out someone who was already unconscious." He and Hiei had both seen that Yomi was out on his feet.

"Kurama, I healed your wounds, but you will still be sore for awhile and your ki is very low. You need to get some more sleep and you too." Genkai ordered, pointing to Hiei. "Alright everyone….OUT!" She instructed, getting up and starting to shoo them out.

"Yeah, I got to get going, Keiko's going to kill me for being gone so long. I'll stop by later to check on you two." Yusuke said, getting up and going to the door where he waited for the others.

'_Stay.'_ Kurama said, looking up to Hiei.

'_Of course.' _The fire demon said placing Kurama's head back on the mat before moving around to lay next to the red head. Who in turn dragged his arm up across the floor, using his other hand to fold back the sheet, allowing the smaller figure to cuddle in. Kurama curled his arm, wrapping it around the fire demon before pulling the sheet over to cover them both.

They were both asleep within seconds.

"That's just sick." Kuwabara muttered when he had turned and seen the two.

"I think it's sweet." Said Yukina, also taking in the sight.

"Me too." Botan jeered, clasping her hands and grinning at the sight.

"It's about time." Genkai said, leaving.

"I don't want to know." Koenma added and he too left.

The rest started heading out the door.

"Hey Kuwabara, I could really use that twenty you owe me?"

End Chapter 10

THE END

Continues in: _**Life Goes on…or so You Thought**_


End file.
